Kitsune Pantheon
Kitsune Gods Fujin CG. Favored weapon: Starknife. Domains: chaos, good, liberation, luck, travel Desna is known to the kitsune as Fujin, the 7 tailed moon fox who perpetually leads Amatsu on a fruitless chase to try to catch her. It was said she tried to save him from a trap of his own design, being far more clever than he, but he did not listen and was caught by his own snare and remained entrapped for all eternity. Fujin is the second most worshipped deity after Tsukio in kitsune culture. ' ' Tsukio CN. Favored weapon: Katana. Domains: animal, fire, trickery, luck, madness, charm The god of love and madness, 9 tailed Tsukio is the patron of kitsunes and the eldest of the pantheon. He is wise, yet irreverent. It is said that Tsukio does not so much bestow madness or encourage love, as punish those who transgress against him by revoking madness and love. Sinning against Tsukio usually involves judging or punishing others based on one's own moral or legal code, or seeking to enforce contracts by the literal interpretation, rather than by the perceived intent behind it. A kitsune barbarian cannot rage without the blessing of Tsukio, nor can there be any new kit litters if Tsukio revokes the fiery passion of love. ' ' Yi No Ghu CE. Favored weapon: Kukri. Domains: evil, chaos, strength, destruction, animal The Primal One, Yi No Ghu is embraced by the kitsune as the god who breaks the chains of law and morality, and allows great feats of heroism and daring, the release of one's true potential in the absence of conscience. The Gnolls despise and fear Yi No Ghu. His worship is denounced and forbidden, however cults exist in secret. His gnoll worshipers are the ones who can no longer resist their base urges, turning from the path of civility and giving in to the madness and rage that they have striven to control. ' ' Suijin NG. Favored weapon: Quarterstaff. Domains: magic, good, strength, repose, healing The ageless goddess, who appears as either an aged man, or a young maiden, 8-tailed Suijin, like Hakudo Maru is a nature deity, but whereas Hakudo Maru is a literal manifestation of the forces of nature, Suijin is the goddess of subtlety and simplicity. Enjoying the warmth on a sunny day or the cold, crispness of a stark winterscape, revelling in the strength of youth, and the peaceful slumber of old age, the ability to accept and enjoy life for what it is without preference, prejudice, regret or wistfulness; these are the gifts of Suijin. ' ' Hakudo Maru N. Favored weapon: Trident. Domains: air, water, weather, plant, animal Gozreh is known to the gnolls and kitsune as Hakudo Maru, the goddess of fertility and fecundity who takes the form of a great amorphic beast with both 6 teats and an erect penis above a swollen vulva. Hakudo Maru is said to have impregnated herself and from her engorged womb, all life sprang in its myriad forms. It is said she sustains life with the milk of her teats which falls as rain, the spray of her semen which drives the mating instinct in all animals, and the flow of her menses which fills the ocean and drives the tides. ' ' Lao Shu Po NE. Favored weapon: Dagger.Domains: void, darkness, death, war, luck, trickery The goddess of the hunt, Lao Shu Po grants favor to those who track their prey by night. Gnoll armies prefer to attack at night to invoke her blessings before battle and it is said it was she who gifted their race with darkvision. Kitsunes light incense sticks to Lao Shu Po to bring fortune to themselves and confusion to enemies when they undertake covert operations under cover of darkness. Category:World Category:Religion Category:Kitsune Category:Character